


Don't Let Me Go

by Lucisassbutt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, FrostIron - Freeform, Light Angst, Loki/Tony - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucisassbutt/pseuds/Lucisassbutt
Summary: Pillow talk...





	Don't Let Me Go

It was one of those rare moments between them. The other always had a perfect reason to avoid talks such as this. Always had the perfect excuse. The rarity of it makes everything more... priceless.

Loki's hand was caressing the soft honey brown locks of his lover, eyes closed in contentment. His voice soft and velvety with every questions asked and every answers stated.

Tony has laid his head on Loki's chest, leaving lazy kisses on the exposed skin of his lover. Hands tracing invincible markings he had more or less memorized.

"And you Anthony, what do you fear?"

"Apparently it's you Lokes."

_Oh._

_Of course, why would not he be afraid of a monster?_

_Monster that's who I--_

Sensing Loki's sudden tense muscles, Tony immediately tighten his embrace on the god. "Loki.. I-" locking his gaze with his lover, sad emerald eyes greeted his own guilty? Ashamed? Tony doesn't know what. He doesn't know how to feel for what he's about to say.

"I.. Loki I am me, Tony Stark. The smartest human you'll ever know, keyword there is human. I'm afraid that one of these days another god might show up or something and... I don't know Loki, maybe, maybe you'll realize that you deserve better than me.."

Tony takes a quivering breathe as he closed his eyes momentarily. "I'm terrified of you leaving me."

"Oh Anthony I would never. Do you hear me? I would never do such a thing" Loki cupped Tony's face with both his hands, bringing their lips together, it was short, chaste and reassuring in a way.

"Don't let me go."

"Never."


End file.
